


Conversations on a rooftop

by septishar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septishar/pseuds/septishar
Summary: In the game I feel like I wished Noctis said more to Prompto on the roof of the hotel so here is how I think it should have gone.





	Conversations on a rooftop

[Noctis POV]  
Noctis was up on the roof trying to clear his head. This trip had been a crazy whirlwind where so much had happened in such a short time. Prompto came out onto the roof wearing a big smille and it was a good thing because I knew given the chance I would stay in my own head all night. We got to talking and of course we start out with small talk about the crazy day and that he couldn't believe he got to go out on adventures with us which kinda was sad because I couldn't imagine this trip without Prompto. He tells me that the joking and fun loving Prompto we all have gotten used to isn't the real him and that he has a mess of hangups but I kind of always figured but I was hoping that at some point he would feel comfortable being himself around all of us. Then he takes it a step farther by comparing himself to me and the guys saying that he isn't royal,isn't good with people, or how he isn't smart and couldn't cook. That just made me feel even worse because he is so much more than that he has his own set of skills that even he can't see. I look at him and tell him just that you are not worthless and you have your own set of skills unique to you. You take amazing pictures even when you are fighting and trying to stay alive, you can find openings that most of us have missed, and most of all you are my first real friend that I have ever had that wasn't a member of nobility wasn't paid by the crown. You were also the first person who didn't treat me like royalty and that was what made me really want to be your friend because it was nice to feel normal for once in my life. He then looks at me with a questioning look on his face and says "you really think so?" I reply by elbowing his arm and say of course I do. We stay up there for a few moments just smiling and looking at the city and then we decide to go back to the hotel room for some much needed rest because tomorrow is another long day of trying to stay alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt and idea came from this..http://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/166044713626/prompt-926


End file.
